My Pokevenger Life
by HostReaper
Summary: When the Avengers and Night are sent into a alternit univers how do they cope. Well it did start with a scream.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon or The Avengers.

* * *

><p>Chapter one (Night's P.O.V)<p>

I woke up and sighed. It was another boring day in the Avengers tower. Loki was locked up saifly, Bruce was calm, Tony and Steve were fighting. Yup, another boring day. I got up and streched. I put on a dark blue tank top over a light blue t-shirt. I also put on a pair of black strech pants. I also put on dark red chucks. I picked up a gold brush and brushed my knee lenth light blue hair. My eyes were also light blue. I had light peach skin. Sudinly I herd a high pitched girly scream.

I rushed to see Loki free and scared. There was a small little creture. Loki had sholder lenth black hair and light green eyes. He was wearing a deep green long sleved shirt under gold vest. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans and maching ghicks. The creture looked loke a Snivy. The thing was something was off. " Jarvise asemble the Avengers." I said smartly.

About a minite lator The hole team had arived. Odly enuf they all had a pokemon each. Tony had befrended a Beldum. Tony was wearing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. he also had on wight shues with captin ameriica shealsd drawn on them. He had light brown messy hair and chocolat brown eyes. He had light peach skin. Thor had found a Picachu. He was wearing the same thing as Lokie. Onaly Thors was red and silver insted of greem and gold. Steve had befrended a Growithie. Bruce had found himself a Chikorita. He was wearinh a dark purple shortsleved t-shirt under a black vest. He also had on purple shorts and matching runing shues. Sadly not all of the Avengers had arived. Clint and Natasha had not yet shown up. "Hey what's wrong Night?" Tony asked kindly. "Bell bel dum." Beldun said happy. "I have somthing to tell you." I amited a tad upset that I never told them. "I come frome a alternit univers. The one we are in right now. It is not are world. It is the Pokevers. A place were humanss and pokemon live side by side. There are all kinds of people hear. Traners, breaders and rangers are just three exsamples. The trainers get starter pokemon and they chalinge the gyms and other triners to get stronger. If they beat the gym they get a badge. When they get eght bades they can chalinge the pokemon leuge to become that reagons champion of the year." I explaned then a thoght came into my mind. "I will be right back." I said and ran to my room.

There in my room was my Pokedex, three of my pokemon and a box with three satarters. I opened the box and noteced that there was a Piplup, a Turtwig, and a Chimchar. I picked up my pokemon and called them all out. "Chim Chimchar." Chimchar said happy. "Piplup." Piplup chimed in. "Tur Turtwig." Turtwig added. "Charaaaaa!" Charazard roared. "In fern ape." Imfernape yelled. "Silveon." Selveon cooed. "It's good to see you all to." I said happly returning them and rushing downstairs.

Once I got back everyone looked expectintaly at me. I handed out pokedexs to everyone. "Lets battle." I said pulling them outside to find a arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon or The Avengers.

* * *

><p>Chapter two (Night's P.O.V)<p>

Once we got to the arena I toght the Avengers how to catch a pokemon. Then I gave them pokeballs. They coght there new frends. "Bruce you and me first." I sad and we got into posishon. "Alright go Chickoreta."Bruce called realy brave. "Let's show him what were made of Turtwig." I called happy to battle agen. "Tackle." Bruce called and I giggled. "They can do more then that. Doge it and use razer leaf." I called lowdly. Turtwig didd just that and doged the charging pokemon. Then Turtwig lanched razor sharp leafs at Chickoreta's back. "Chicka!" Chickoreta yelped in pain. But it chose to ceap fighting. I had alredy explaned that. "Good to use razor leaf." Bruce said and I sighed. "Doge it!" I yelled worryed. The razor leafs hit however. "Turtwiggg." Turtwig yelp also in a bit of pain. "Vine wip, then use razzor leaf." I called to Turtwig. Lucaly it was a dire hit. "Chica." Chickoreta said befor fainting. "Hear Bruce let me heal you pokemon." I said kindly. I revived his Chicoreta. I also haled my Turtwig. "Next up we have Steve vs Tony." I said disidingg to reff. "Go Growthlie." Steve called. "Alright go Beldum." Tony called. "Beldum use takedown." Tony comanded. Beldome charged at Gothlie. " Alrigt Growthlie conter that with ember." Steve comaded easly. Beldone was stoped mid attack by flames. "Now use blaze agen." Steve comented. "Beldum." Beldum yelped as it fainted. " Beldum is unable to battle. The winner is Growthie. That means the victor is Steve and Growthlie." I said healing both pokemon. "Finaly we have Loki vs Thor." "Go Snivy." Loki caled prowdly. " Alright Picachu warrior." Thor sad sending his Picachu out. Said Picachu had a helmit on that looke like Thor's. "Leaf storm." Loki called and Snivy lonched a storm of sharp leafs. "Look out Warior Picachu and atack with your thunder." Thor called and Snive was hit with a large bolt of lightning. "Snivy." Snive cooed befor fainting. "Snivy is unable to battle. Thor and Picachu are the winners." I called healing both pokemon. I looked over at the new person. It was Natasha. She has short shoulder length curly hair. She was wearind a black spy outfit and black shuws. She had light peach skin and light blue eyes. On her shoulder was a sneasel. She held out her pokedex. "I chalinge you to a three on three battle. First to knock out there oponints Pokemon wins." Natasha challenged. I shrugged and we got into posishon. "Go Sneasel!" Natasha called sending out her snezel. I sighed and grabbed Infernapes poke ball. She had to be good to have captured three so fast. I just had to hope that blaze was not activated. "Go Infernape." I called happily. "Flame weel!" I yelled. "Shadow claw!" Natasha yelled. None to my surprise the attacks met mid air. "Shadow claw!" Natasha yelled. "Ora sephere!" I talked back. Both Pokemon were taking damage and nether were giving up. Then out of what luck. Sneasel finally fainted. "Good gob Sneasel." She said returning her fainted Pokemon. "Go Charmelian!" She yelled sending out her next Pokemon. Infernape nodded and the battle continued. "Metal claw!" Natasha yelled. "Mack punch." I said calmly. Charmelian was fast, but Infernape was faster. Mack punch hit Charmelian and it fainted. "Great try Charmelian." Natasha said returning the fainted thing. "Go! Ursaring!" She yelled. "Hidden power!" She yelled. Sudinly Infernape flinched. "Snap out of it!" I said hopfuly. "Rock slide." Natasha said. Sudinly rocks came from the sky and landed on Infernape. "Come on! Get up! I know you can!" I said suportingly. "In fern ape!" Infernape yelled really ticked of with Ursaring. He thru a huge flamethrowe attack at ursaring. Then attached with flame wheel. "Snap out of it!" I yelled nurvusly. Infernape let itself relax. Lucaly Ursaring fainted. I healed all of are Pokemon. "Good try." I said a tad upset. I had super high hopes for her. "Thanks." She said happy to have such a good friend. "Come on and we will start are jurny." I said happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: I dont own Pokemon or The Avengers.

* * *

><p>Chapter three (Night's P.O.V)<p>

I lead the Avengers and Lokie down a path. Sudinly we were stopped by a young boy with a Picachu on his shoulder. "Hello I'm Night." I said kindly. "I'm Ash Ketchum. And I challenge you to a Pokemon battle." He an served deter idly. Sudinly a blue haired girl ran up. Also a another boy. "Brock." The boy said kindly. " and I am Dawn." The girl chimed in. "I am Night and these are my friends. Tony, Loki, Bruce, Thor, Steve, and Natasha." I said kindly. "Let's get this over with." I said indicating a battle. "This will be a three on three batell." Brock said. "Alright go Picachu." Ash called instinly staring with Picachu. Picachu ran onto the deals. "Alright then, Go mega Charazard." I called startling the young boy. Charazard landed in the midlel of the feels. "Thunder bolt Picachu." The boy called. This was going to be to easy. " Dragon rage." I said starting to get bored already. Picachu instintaly fainted. "Fine go Staravia." He said grabbing his Pokemon and sending out his next. "Dragon claw." I said. It was another one shot. "Return Staravia. You did great. Go charazard." He said sending out his last Pokemon. "Use dragon tail." He demanded. Mega charazard fainted. "Good Joe Mega. Now return and go Silveon." I said switching out my fainted Pokemon, for Silveon. "Charm." I said and it worked. "That means Silveon must be a girl." Ash said. "Draining kiss." I said with a sigh. Silveon went up and kissed Charazard. He instintaly fainted. "Nice try Charazard. Return." Ash said a tad sad. "Charazard is unable to batle . That means Night and Silveon are the winners." Brock said surprised. Then we just walked off.

After a bit we finally got to the first city. "I am going to look arwong th places and site we." Tony said and the two walked off. I,m go it to challenge the gym leader." Steve ran off. Loki and Thor just walked off to train. I headed towards the Pokemon center. I was going to stay the night and plan for my gym match. I headed strait for the Pokemon center.


End file.
